The Garnet's Queen
by Warlord Prince Wolf
Summary: A story between Hotaru (Queen) and Setsuna (Warlord Prince) in a Blood Jewel AU spanning from the Silver Millennium to Crystal Tokyo.
1. The Stirrings of the Past

Hi everyone and thanks for clicking on the story. A word of warning for the readers this story has Yuri content in it with Hotaru and Setsuna being the main focus.

Now before anyone cringes and goes EW! It is based in an AU world different to the world we know in regards to the Senshi's past.

If possible leave some reviews so I know what people think but PLEASE for the love of God no flamers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor moon franchise or blood jewels so no suing thanks. I how ever own the OC and the plot so if you are inspired by the story please give credit for it thanks. All mistakes are mine.

So breathe easy now, sit back and buckle up for the ride.

**The Garnet's Queen Chapter 1: The Stirrings of the Past**

'_**Where am I?'**_

_White hot flames. _

_All she saw was flames burning everything in what was once a grand room filled with screams of the dying and howls ripping from throats that were undergoing a forced transformation. They sounded inhuman and full of pain caused by the flames licking at them like the caress of a lover._

_No, not everything in the room was burning._

_A figure stood in the center of the fiery tornado unheeding of the flames that roared desperately at him trying to devour. _

_He stood 5'10 tall and would have appeared handsome if a scar hadn't cut his right eyebrow in half. His hair spiked and was a shade between brown and red and danced in the air with the gusts of fire, along with his eyes that appeared hazel. His skin tone was pale like he didn't get out in the sun enough. He wore a strange mixture of armor and clothes meshed together. The garnet armor covered his chest and forearms leaving the rest of his body garbed in blood red leather for the best speed possible. The most striking feature about him was the Opal Torc around his neck fashioned into the manner of snakes._

'_**Who is he? He feels familiar…'**_

_Suddenly the room shook as if in fury at what had happened within the walls. The golden doors, behind the thrones bearing a somewhat familiar symbol, burst open with a crash. A tall figure strode out into the fire screaming "Aedan!" in a voice full of pain._

'_**Wait that's…'**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**BEEP-BEEP**

**BEEP-BEEP**

**BEEP-BE-CRUNCH**

Hotaru groaned in annoyance at both the alarm clock and the feelings the dream invoked in her. It was a heady mixture of fear, sorrow and lust, _**'wait- what?! Lust! That's it I'm going crazy.'**_

She rolled sleepily to her feet and gave a huge stretch, if anyone had looked at her then all they would see was a 17 year woman with no worries but others knew better and paid closer attention. Two of them in particular lived with Hotaru and they were Haruka and Michiru also known as Sailors Uranus and Neptune respectively. There was another woman known as Setsuna who is Sailor Pluto who guards the Gates of Space-Time and manages the Underworld. Hotaru felt a frown tug at her face at the thought of the green haired woman and the weird feeling Hotaru got every time she sees her.

'_**Setsuna has being going to the Gates a lot more recently than normal'**_ Hotaru wondered. Shrugging she pushed the thought down after because if Sailor Pluto won't tell them why she kept going there they wouldn't get an answer just by pushing the woman. Having gotten dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt Hotaru loped down the stairs to see Haruka and Michiru making out near the kitchen table which in turn caused Hotaru to groan. To get to the food she would have to navigate the trap that was her parents without bumping into them and causing a hug fest of epic proportions which would insult her pride as a teenager.

'_**Here we go again'**_ the violet haired woman thought and she began to proceed edging around the couch, avoiding the literal death trap that were her parents, finally reaching the table and flipping over it to get to her seat on the other side of the table. When she finally sat down again and began eating her breakfast Haruka and Michiru broke apart for air, finally noticing their company. "Hotaru! When did you get here?" enquired Haruka as she and Michiru approached the table.

"Just now Haruka-papa, Michiru-momma" Hotaru replied after finishing her bite of pancakes, "can you guys please stop making out every time I come down for breakfast?" she pleaded.

"Sorry no can do, besides I don't want to sleep on the couch again" bantered Haruka who received a slap for her comment from Michiru.

After that they ate their breakfast in silence until they finished washing up, until Haruka looked at the clock and yelped "We're going to be late!" forcing Michiru to pause in the midst of washing up to give Haruka a glare.

"Every single time Haruka! What's the point of going out with the others if we can't get there in time?!" the aqua haired woman growled like a mother bear getting ready to defend her cubs.

The sandy haired woman gulped worriedly as she looked at her girlfriend and partner "come on Mich it's not like I'M Usagi forever late to meetings and what not", which in turn caused Michiru to smirk "that's true however-" she was interrupted by Hotaru hitting the horn of the car causing it to blare.

"Let's go already!" causing both of her parents to roll their eyes in amusement and start heading out to the car.

"My my Hotaru didn't realise you were that excited to spend quality time with Chibi-Usa. Oh Michi I feel neglected" lamented Haruka while getting in the car causing snickers to erupt from Michiru and Hotaru.

"Oh I'm so sorry papa. Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?" teased Hotaru, but just before Haruka replied with an answer Michiru spoke up, saying "I hope Sets-chan is going to be there today. It would be a shame for her to miss out on this gorgeous day just because her position at the Gates of Time forced her to stay there."

Haruka sighed as well "I hope so too it would do her some good to get out in the sun more often." Haruka started the car and moved into town to meet the others at a park with the wind whistling through their hair. While her parents continued their discussion for a few more seconds and eventually the conversation moved to one of Haruka's upcoming races, Hotaru leaned back and thought more about Setsuna.

'_**I know that the others assume that because I don't remember anything from my previous life here on Earth, I wouldn't remember our first meeting but I do. In particular I remember meeting Setsuna for the first time. I thought she looked and sounded like one of the ancient gods of Japan reborn on Earth.'**_

**Flashback**

_A young woman of about fourteen years approached an alley on her way home from school and ducked into it sniffling back tears that threatened to erupt into full blown sobs. Like any other teenager she hated going to school but it wasn't because of learning, oh no, it was because of her classmates whispers and bullying that made what should have being a haven for her into Hades every single day. _

_But that particular day had being the worst yet so far, with the whispers being more scathing about how she was a freak for hurting people and claiming to not remember the event after, and pushing her down in the hallway between classes almost making her late for classes. Plus she had no one to talk to at lunch or break times to share gossip and rumors about others. To make matters worse her own father barely paid her any attention anymore instead he hired Miss Kaolinite to make sure she was looked after and in his own words __**'have a female influence in her life'**__._

_At the thought she started crying quietly for an indeterminable amount of time until the tears stopped flowing like a waterfall. It was then that she noticed a sound of someone singing a song in a foreign language coming from further in the alley. The song was soothing to Hotaru and after scrubbing her face clear; she unsteadily got up and went further in the alley despite her brains warnings of danger. She didn't feel a sense of danger all she felt was peace and content._

_As she got closer the song became clearer and more familiar sounding to her and she tried to translate the song verse by verse._

**I watched you cry,**

**Bathed in sunlight by the bathroom door**

**You said you wish you did not love me anymore.**

**You left your flowers in the backseat of my car**

**The things we said and did have left permanent scars.**

_She inched ever closer to the source of the wistful and gentle singing._

**Obsessed, depressed at the same time**

**I can't even walk in a straight line.**

**I've being lying in the dark, no sunshine**

**No sunshine, no sunshine.**

**She cries, "This is more than goodbye**

**When I look into your eyes**

**You're not even there."**

**It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**'Cause it's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling**

**(I can't believe that it's over)**

**You've hit your low**

**You've lost control, you want it back.**

**You may not believe me but I gave you all I have**

**Undressed, confess that you're still mine.**

_The singing got louder as she approached and tingles started to race up and down her spine; it was that powerful and mesmerizing._

**I roll around in a bed full of tears and **

**I'm still laying in the dark, no sunshine**

**No sunshine, no sunshine.**

**She cries, "This is more than goodbye**

**When I look into your eyes**

**You're not even there."**

**It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have.**

**'Cause it's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling**

**(No, I can't believe that it's over now)**

**It's just a feeling, just a feeling that I have.**

_Here the voice changed from wistful to sad and Hotaru's heart nearly shattered at the sound __**'no one should be singing that sadly'**_ _she thought._

**So much to say it's not the way she does her hair**

**It's the way she seems to stare right through my eyes.**

**And in that darkest day that she refused to run away**

**From love she tried so hard to save.**

**It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**It's just a feeling****It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have.**

**It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**(I can't believe that it's over)**

**Just a feeling, just a feeling that I have**

**(I can't believe that it's over)**

**And I can't believe that it's over, yeah**

_When Hotaru rounded the corner the breath in her body left her in an audible whoosh at the sight of the singer. The singer was a tall, muscular woman who was easily 5'10 feet and had a mop of long hair reaching down to her thighs which was colored green. Her skin was a tan color but it had pallor to it like she had being sick recently and was getting better. But the most striking feature about the woman was her eyes which was colored a sinful wine red. _

_She turned around and smiled gently at Hotaru who blushed at getting caught red handed staring at the woman. "Hello there. It's not often that I have an audience when I sing." mused the woman continuing to stare at the young girl in front of her._

"_I didn't mean to interrupt your singing. I-its very beautiful" stammered Hotaru nervously with the wine stare boring into her own violet hue. _

_The elder woman laughed in obvious delight "Thank you. I'm sorry I never got your name miss?" _

"_Hotaru. My name is Hotaru Tomoe, pleased to meet you." _

"_Well Miss Tomoe my name is Setsuna Meioh."_

End Flashback

'_**At the time I didn't know she was Sailor Pluto and was ordered to kill or detain me on sight because of the Messiah of Silence. Naturally when I awoke it was to a world on the brink of ruin and a vital element was missing from the picture. Time. Of course when I hovered between the realms I spoke to Pluto who explained her reasoning for committing suicide in that dammed helicopter. That rage from the conversation left a few scars on Pharaoh Ninety and gave me vital strength to perform the move to bring about the end of the world, and I would have seceded too if it weren't for Sailor Moon interfering.'**_

"Hotaru-Hime we're here" she gave a start upon hearing her momma's voice and noticed they were at the park where they were to meet the others. She got out of the car under her parents scrutiny and fidgeted nervously under the combined weight while walking into the park.

Finally she turned around and barked "what?" to the couple strolling behind her, hand in hand ignoring stares sent their way.

"What's the matter Hime?" enquired Haruka "you were out of it the entire ride down here."

"Just thinking." replied Hotaru hoping they wouldn't push the issue and to her relief they didn't but they did exchange glances once she had her back turned away from them. Haruka fiddled with the button down shirt which was a deep blue color paired with dark green slacks. Michiru wore a sundress in the colors of the ocean which reflected her natural beauty well. Looking ahead the Outers spotted the group of Inners sitting on a picnic blanket under a sakura tree or playing around it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There was Usagi chasing Rei and yelling something incomprehensible at her while Rei laughed her ass off. Ami and Makoto sat chatting to Minako who was swinging from the tree in a carefree manner to Artemis's growing consternation. He and Luna were napping near the girls but were now watching Minako in growing alarm as she swung upside down. Finally Chibi-Usa sat on the blanket laughing her head off at the sight of Rei picking her future mother up and putting her on her shoulders and spinning with a grin. Usagi's squeals punctured the air but there was a happy look on her face which only grew when she spotted the three Outers currently on Earth approaching.

"Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Hotaru-chan! About time you guys got here!" squealed Usagi still on Rei's shoulders. "Wait where is Setsuna-chan? Didn't she come with you guys?" The Outers shook their heads and Michiru replied "no princess she didn't come with us."

Usagi pouted and crossed her arms but the attempt failed because of Rei's shoulders which made her blink in surprise. "Er… Rei-chan?" the moon princess said quietly.

"Yes Usagi-chan?" Rei replied in a too sweet tone which spelled trouble for those that knew the raven haired miko.

"Why am I still on your shoulders?" Usagi asked while blushing which in turn caused the miko to blush as well.

"Do I need a reason to lift you up and rest you on MY shoulders or not?" huffed the miko but Hotaru caught the beginnings of a sound that rumbled from Rei's chest into her voice deepening it at the word my. The sound invoked feelings of safety, love and protectiveness but the pitch was wrong as well as the tenor. She snapped back just in time to see Usagi trying to get off Rei along with her parents moving towards the blanket. She stepped forward a few paces before catching a flicker of dark green at the edge of her vision.

Her head snapped up and around and caught sight of Setsuna standing a few meters away wearing a deep crimson tunic with light grey pants and knee high black boots. A hooded Garnet Letterman Jacket with the Kanji's for Ruler of the Underworld imprinted in black on the back hang on her frame. But the striking thing about the entire assemble was the dragon etched in gold stitching on the jacket, it rested over her heart and it was the symbol for the Chinese Royal Family!

Hotaru stared at Setsuna and judging by the fading conversations behind her the others noticed as well. Setsuna stared back at Hotaru with a strange look in her eyes but then she looked away and greeted the others with a "hello everyone. Good to see you guys again."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mean while buried in a cave beneath the earth rested a tomb. This tomb was no ordinary tomb because carved into the rock of the floor, walls and ceiling was ancient words. Words of Power in many different languages from the planets of the solar system as well as magic were scrawled across every available surface including the tomb itself. The words were to bind, contain and prevent and even catching a glimpse of the words themselves gave off a feeling of power which would stir unease in humans to the point where their primal instincts took over pushing them away from the cave.

However the cave was silent save for a murmuring sound that sounded like the wind, which hissed into the ears of nine cloaked beings that suddenly appeared into the cave. The pleasant male voice whispered ancient things in languages long forgotten by those who walked the world above. The male voice carried an undercurrent of power and compulsion to do what the owner wants others to do. The words it whispered in their ears were his native language and with a spell they were able to understand what the voice is saying.

"_**Solvo vestri vox Procer.**__**"**_

Free your rightful Prince.

"_**Palma quod Veneratio specto illud ut solvo mihi.**__**"**_

Glory and Honor awaits those that free me.

One of the males said "who are you?" in a tone filled with both hope and wariness.

"_**Meus nomen est Aedan of Domus Horatius, verus Genitus of Pluto."**_

My name is Aedan of House Horatius, true Scion of Pluto.


	2. An old foe awakens

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**The Garnet's Queen Chapter 2: An old foe awakens**

One of the cloaked beings strode forward and lifted a hand up to pull the hood away from their face. The human looking man had an angular looking face with eyes the color of the sky before dawn in winter along with sable tresses reaching to his shoulders. His cloak was the color of the winter twilight which reached down to the ground. He wore tunic and pants colored a black found only when there was no light in the skies with a crest of a royal blue raven centered over his heart.

He lifted his hand and pointed at the tomb and spoke "Free our master." in a flash his companions and he stood in a circle surrounding the tomb. Then they began to chant one sentence designed to pull away the protective layers of magic cocooning the tomb.

"_**Αντίθετη στην ροή της μαγείας στο δωμάτιο και να απελευθερώσει ο αληθινός πρίγκηπας."**_

Reverse the flow of magic in the room and release the True Prince.

As they kept chanting the same sentence over and over, the magic in the room began to react with glowing lights and lighting flickering every where as it tried to resist the interlopers who were freeing their prisoner. After what felt like a titanic struggle which manifested as an earthquake shaking the area, the magic flared one more time then died. Almost immediately there came a sound of banging emanating from the tomb above which were carved the words: **Caveo solvo of Nex quod Despero.** Beware the release of Death and Despair. The tomb burst open with the fury of a thousand stars throwing the human looking creatures off their feet and pinning them to the walls.

A young man appeared out of the smoke and dust, coughing and swearing a blue streak before noticing his rescuers pinned against the walls. With a wave of his hand he released the force pinning them to the walls causing them to land on the ground with thuds and groans. They then lined up in formation and awaited orders, the young man pacing up and down in front of them clad in nothing more than blood red leather clothes and with his scarred eyebrow twitching.

"Well then, this is my rescuing squad and you know me but… I don't know you. You will introduce yourself in ranking from your planet closest to the star of the system." Aedan's voice was pleasant on the ears and yet there was a sense of barely controlled aggression.

A figure wearing a cloak of royal blue took one pace pulling down his hood as he went revealing eyes the color of ice and hair down to his ears in a shaggy cut which was a light blue. His voice and youthful face when he spoke was cold "Master Aedan, I am Hermes of House Pallas, Scion of Mercury."

He stepped back and the next figure moved forward revealing an Adonis like face with a shimmering mop of blonde hair and hazel eyes that sparkled and was outfitted in golden colors. He bowed and introduced himself in a warm voice "My name is Eros of House Hesperus, Scion of Venus."

The next person to step forward wore a cloak of earthen colors and showed a face scarred by war with scars crisscrossing his face with hair and eyes a brown color. When he spoke he had no emotion "Pan. House Terra. Scion of Earth"

The next person to stand at the front wore a white cloak with silver hair and blue eyes and whispered "Apollo of House Selene and Scion Apparent of the Moon."

After he had finished the next male stepped up wearing a cloak the color of blood which showed a man with red hair and green eyes. His name was "Ares of House Bellona Scion of Mars"

The last man to present himself wore an emerald cloak with black hair and eyes the color of the sky and rumbled "Zeus of House Jove and Scion of Jupiter."

Aedan then looked to the next three yet to announce themselves and the male who wore the twilight cloak and led the group to Aedan said "Hades of House Hyperion Scion of Saturn".

The next man went and bowed and the one wearing the cloak of a light blue color with sandy hair and pale eyes of gold stated "Zephyr of House Borealis and Scion of Uranus".

The last man had a cloak of sea green along with hair and eyes the color of the deep sea and lilted "Triton of House Nereid Scion of Neptune."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aedan stood and stared at the men surrounding him and smiled a smile that spelled trouble for anyone that gets in his way. "So the male heirs of the Silver Millennium have awoken at last, eh? Good that makes it easier to carry out our plan." He then made a sign that transported them to the cave's mouth where he stood drinking in the sunlight and sound of birds singing. _**'Now the Warlord Princes will feel the pain I have suffered during the Fall at their hands and being imprisoned by them'**_ he then started laughing at the thought.

"Sir may you tell us about the three warrior castes in the Silver Millennium…" asked Hades nervously as Aedan stared at him bemusedly with an arched brow.

"What happened boys? Got muddled up in the head?" quipped Aedan in jest but froze in horror as the implications of his joking words set in by the absence of their Jewels. "By Serenity's tits, that's just great!" groaned Aedan "My commanders can't remember basic training? Someone up there is getting a laugh out of this." He then whirled around and shouted for their attention.

"Alright pay attention! I will say this only once so record this lecture for later. As Hades had noted earlier there are three warrior castes in the Silver Millennium and they consist of Warlords, Princes and Warlord Princes and we will start with the lowest caste called Warlords."

"They are the least aggressive members of the system but compared to the ordinary guards who guard the palaces and population they can outfight and outwit most of them. Plus none of us here belong to this class _**'thank the Light and Dark that would be a nightmare of epic proportions!'**_" thought Aedan. "Also they have a reputation for being vicious fighters not only on the battlefield but in the bed chambers as well. Also they don't posses much strength and power, plus they are capable of using any kind of Jewel in battle to great effect, but they are bad healers because they can not use the energy to as great effect compared to the Prince caste."

"This caste is in the middle and can comprise of warriors as well as healers, and they are significantly more aggressive than Warlords however they are more levelheaded and easier to handle in certain respects because they can be reasoned with. It is rumored that the Sailor Senshi belongs to this caste and are famed for their use of tactics and teamwork with others. Also they are gentler with their mates compared to the Warlords and the next caste up." He sighed and continued his explanation.

"The last caste is the most powerful and deadliest caste in the Silver Millennium, HELL in this solar system's history even. They are known as the Warlord Princes and the reason why they are dangerous is…" suddenly Aedan's stomach began to protest the lack of food needed to survive with an audible roar. He blushed in embarrassment while his comrades roared with laughter before their own stomachs started to agree with their boss about food.

"How about we get some food before our stomachs decide to eat themselves eh?" grinned Aedan.

"Good idea that spell really took all of our energy to lift. Who ever placed it was skilled in magic and powerful" commented Triton, not noticing Aedan becoming still and the look of rage passing over his face at the reminder of who imprisoned him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Minutes later they were sitting in a restaurant gorging themselves on food to stave off the hunger pangs particularly in Aedan's case since he was imprisoned in that cave since the Fall of the Moon Kingdom. After they had finished eating with groans of relief and pleasure, the problem of paying arose which started an argument "I'm paying" "No dipshit I am" between Ares and Apollo which was eventually solved by Aedan whose solution was to mind wipe the entire restaurant to forget they were ever there to begin with.

When they exited the area they stood around looking uncomfortable which aroused Aedan's curiosity and he asked "What's up?"

Hades replied "We need a base of operations and a place to stay while we execute the plan. But the only one with room big enough is Apollo and we're not quite welcome there."

"What's the problem with that?" enquired Aedan and Apollo replied with "There are people that I don't trust and they work for my parents reporting who comes in and out. It won't be a good place to plan."

"What about that place you have that no one goes to? The house in the woods?" asked Zeus.

Apollo replied by nodding and saying "That's perfect for us."

After that was over with they started walking to Apollo's place when Aedan began humming a song that tickled at his comrades memories. It reminded them of a woman singing when they were young and inspired them onto their respective paths back then and made them feel like they were home.

"What's that you're humming?" asked Terra.

Aedan looked sad at the question and replied "A song from my youth and composed by someone long gone but I can sing it if you want?" which garnered nods and puppy dog looks. He than began to sing a song from long ago.

"**Da-da, da-da**

**Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...**

**Da-da, da-da**

**Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...**

**Shipwreck in a sea of faces;**

**There's a dreamy world up there**

**Dear friends in higher places,**

**Carry me away from here**

**Travel light, let the sun eclipse you**

**'Cause your flight is about to leave**

**And there's more to this brave adventure**

**Than you'd ever believe...**

**Bird's-eye view;**

**Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**

**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**

**Chase your dreams**

**And remember me, sweet bravery**

**'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high...**

**So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and**

**Take to the sky...**

**(You take to the sky)**

**Da-da, da-da**

**Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...**

**On the heels of war and wonder,**

**There's a stormy world up there**

**You can't whisper above the thunder,**

**But you can fly anywhere**

**Purple burst of paper birds**

**This picture paints a thousand words**

**So take a breathe of myth and mystery**

**And don't look back**

**Bird's-eye view;**

**Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**

**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**

**Chase your dreams**

**And remember me, sweet bravery**

**'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high...**

**So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and**

**Take to the sky...**

**(Take to the sky...)**

**There's a realm above the trees **

**(Where the lost are finally found) **

**So touch your feathers to the breeze...**

**(And leave the ground)**

**Bird's-eye view;**

**Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**

**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**

**Chase your dreams**

**And remember me, sweet bravery**

**'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high...**

**So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and**

**Take to the sky...**

**You take to the sky...**

**(You take to the sky...)**

**Da-da, da-da**

**Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...**

**You take to the sky..."**

After he had finished singing the song he noticed his companions had strange looks on their faces like they had remembered something beautiful that was now gone forever never to return. It was a look that shouldn't even be on their faces and made him regret ever opening his mouth and sing that song from the beginning of the Silver Millennium that was taught to him by one he loved. He made a vow then and there that he would never inflict that pain on them ever again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At the park Setsuna carefully avoided the bewitching eyes of Hotaru who was looking at her in confusion and greeted everyone present ignoring the roiling in her guts that told her something bad had just happened. "What's with the surprised faces? Didn't think I would show up did you?" quipped Setsuna in a subtle manner that only Hotaru and Small Lady caught. They both held back snickers while watching the others verbally tangle themselves up as they scrambled to answer her.

"Oh no, its not only just that, Setsuna-chan, its just that we weren't expecting you to show up today and in that… interesting outfit nonetheless." Minako finally answered with a face of both surprise and horror at her outfit.

"Sorry didn't get time to change into more appropriate clothes. Didn't want to miss this outing." Apologized Setsuna with a look of cool indifference which created further looks of confusion among the guardian cats and Senshi.

"What do you mean you didn't 'get time to change'?" enquired Ami with curiosity and wonder at the thought of the Gate Keeper not having enough time to change from whatever she was doing before.

"And what's so special about today anyway?" demanded Usagi which garnered a look of horror from Rei at her tone when addressing Setsuna.

"A day of change and prophecy for the future of this planet." remarked Setsuna in a casual manner like this type of day happened everyday for her. It was worth it to see the looks on the others faces as the words sank in and the uncharacteristic way of revealing a bit about the future.

"What's going to happen today Setsuna-chan? Oh oh it's something to do with Crystal Tokyo isn't it?!" screeched Minako at ear shattering levels for the group around her making them wince while clutching their ears in a vain attempt to save them. The answer she gave was a smirk which widened with the looks of surprise on their faces.

"Really that wonderful! So what's the plan?" squealed Minako. Setsuna subtly smirked and thought _**'if only you knew what my plans really are Minako of Venus, you would not be standing here talking to me. You would be racing to find the others and find a way to stop me.'**_

The thought amused her greatly enough to say "Look behind you then." The group turned as one to look behind them and saw a man wearing a cloak of royal blue pulling down his hood to reveal eyes the color of ice and hair down to his ears in a shaggy cut which was a light blue.

His voice and youthful face when he spoke was cold "Hello sailor senshi we meet again."

Usagi stepped forward and asked the unknown man before them ignoring Rei's growl to stay back "Who are you?" the man gave a princely bow complete with a flourish and said words, in a tone that echoed with darkness, sent a drop of fear down both Ami's spine along with Artemis and Luna.

"I am Hermes of House Pallas, Scion of Mercury. I wish to challenge Sailor Mercury to combat."


	3. Ami's brush with death

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**The Garnet's Queen Chapter 3: Ami's brush with death**

As his words "I wish to challenge Sailor Mercury to combat." finished echoing throughout the area the first to stir from their shock was Makoto who barked "Hell no!" at Hermes who gave her mixed feelings of love and despair which confused her to the point of anger.

Michiru stepped forward and addressed Hermes "How did you know our identities?" in a voice that made the Arctic look warm by comparison.

Hermes showed no trace of fear on his face and said to Setsuna "Thank you for giving me a chance to finish what was started all those years ago."

To which she looked annoyed which prompted a mirthless chuckle from Hermes causing their hair to prickle instinctively and replied "as to how I know well… lets just say you're not the only ones that were reincarnated on Earth after the Fall which was caused by Saturn's Glaive" at this point he glared at Hotaru making her feel uneasy, which made Setsuna growl lowly in her throat at Hermes which got his attention.

'_**She isn't one of them is she?'**_ He suppressed a shudder at the stink eye he was getting from the Gate Keeper which confirmed his suspicion at her true nature. He regained his composure inwardly and breathed a sigh of relief when Setsuna shifted her glare to one of indifference.

"Now then, Sailor Mercury shall we fight?" he inquired dispassionately of Ami who was still frozen with fear which prompted Makoto to step forward and say "Why don't you fight me instead?"

This forced Hermes to shake his head and say "No I must fight Sailor Mercury to finish what was started all those years ago in the Hall of Eternity just hours before the fall." _**'I hope they let me fight her because I need to finish my revenge on her for taking away the thing I worked hard for all my life'**_ thought Hermes in a frenzy of bloodlust.

That statement caught their attention because it implied that Ami was fighting this man before the invasion of the Moon led by the Fallen Generals of Earth which didn't make sense. Their memories clearly showed that Ami was at Princess Serenity's birthday ball and didn't leave from the start of the ball to the horrific end resulting in their deaths and the end of the Moon Kingdom, never mind the fact that Hermes said he was fighting Ami before the fall made them suspicious of his intentions with her.

"What is the Halls of Eternity? It sounds familiar to me." Muttered Hotaru which got the group's attention along with Setsuna's growing worry over her memories coming back.

"Yeah what kind of place is called the Hall of Eternity?" thought out loud Haruka and Chibi-Usa in sync with each other, drawing startled looks from both Usagi and Michiru over the fact that they were in sync with each other.

"The Hall of Eternity is the place where the Sailor Senshi and Princes could challenge each other with out worrying about injuring civilians during the fights. Also it was a place where the next generation of fighters were made _**'**__**quod fictum**__**' **__'and conceived'_. It is the testing grounds needed to improve the skills of Senshi and Princes alike." Stated Setsuna while looking at Ami to gauge her reaction.

However inside Ami feelings of anger, loss and love raged for dominance and finally anger won the war which propelled her forward into his line of sight. "For what reason are you challenging me to a fight, Hermes?" she demanded of Hermes which again shocked the group as they weren't expecting that reaction from Ami of all people.

Hermes laughed at both Ami's reaction along with the other Senshi and commented "Ah about time you began to wake up… Sister!"

"SISTER!?" the senshi bellowed in shock at the comment.

"The only reason I am challenging you, Sailor Mercury and Sister to a fight is to regain both my Jewel and honor." Hermes said bitterly in remembrance of events unknown to the Sailor Senshi at that point in time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Wait Jewel? You lost a jewel and want Ami to give it back that's ridiculous!" exploded Haruka.

"A Jewel is no ordinary gem like what you're suggesting Sailor Uranus." Hermes ignored Haruka's flinch at her true title spoken out loud in public and continued, "It is a gem with powers linked to its element. It is given when a Warlord, Prince or Warlord Prince become of age which is 15 years and they are trained in how to use to their full capability in the battlefield and off it as well. It is also a status symbol with the darker ones signifying that the owner has great power and strength. It can also be taken away as well." Here Hermes looked at Setsuna in something approaching fear.

Setsuna scoffed quietly and thought _**'**__**Commodo solus causa vos lost vestri Jewel was…**__**'**_ _'Please the only reason you lost your Jewel was…'___before noticing that Hotaru was staring at her in confusion. Setsuna quickly shifted her line of sight before she became lost in Hotaru's eyes and let her true nature take over, dishonoring both Hotaru and her ancestors in one fell swoop.

"We are going to the Hall of Eternity." She announced and tapped into her ability to teleport the group plus Hermes there before anyone protested her actions.

When the Senshi and General recovered their senses they all let out a gasp at the sight that was the Hall of Eternity. "Let's go this way" whispered Setsuna while leading the group out of the teleportation room which was a square room lined with banners of different colors.

While the group was walking down The Hall of Eternity there was a series of rooms that were connected to the main hallway and had different elements in each room along with strange symbols inscribed on the doors. One door had the symbol of Fire in the different languages of the system, another door had Moon which got their interest until a quiet "We're here." Emanated from Setsuna who paused in front of a door bearing the symbol of Ice and the planetary symbol for Mercury.

"Setsuna what's behind this door?" enquired Ami while looking at the door with fear painted over her face.

"It's the room used by the senshi and warriors hailing from the Planet Mercury. It was here Ami and Hermes that you gained the skills and knowledge that you have today in regards to combat." Halting her explanation at the looks of disbelief thrown her way made her huff in displeasure. "What you didn't think you got your powers and training just by magic did you?" said Setsuna with a look of derision on her face though out the sentence when making eye contact with the others including Hermes. The looks on their faces including Ami and Hermes however made Setsuna hang her head and release a long suffering sigh of despair at the situation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'**Quare mihi Kronos, quare did Selenity deleo suum monumentum iterum?****'**___'Why me Kronos, why did Selenity wipe their memories again?'_ mused Setsuna in deep despair over the fact that her comrades and enemies had forgotten the most basic thing as a warrior and senshi combined. "Okay this place is where you learned how to fight with both your Jewels and powers hailing from your respective planets. Also it's where you bonded with each other before going to the Moon to serve as guardians to Usagi here." At that point Usagi blushed at the looks from her senshi. "Got it?" snapped Setsuna causing Hermes to blanch in fear and the others to jump in fright except for Rei, who nodded while sharing a grim look with Setsuna. "Then let's get this show on the road. Ami, Hermes come here please."

Both Ami and Hermes approached Setsuna with caution and she gestured to the door and said "You must answer the door before you go in to prove that you are from the Planet Mercury." Setsuna backed away leaving the male and female Scions by themselves.

"What do we do?" murmured Ami prompting a scoff from Hermes over the memory loss of the way to open the door. _**'I hope this answer doesn't require fighting and the door shows us what to do.'**_ almost in answer to her thoughts a face appeared in front of the door. It had female features, grey eyes and black hair and a cool voice that echoed in the space as she spoke "Hello my name is Athena and this is my test **Les frères et soeurs je n'ai personne, mais le père de cet homme sont le fils de mon père. Qui est l'homme?" **the senshi jumped in surprise at the face that appeared out of nowhere.

"What language was that, I've never heard it before?" enquired Chibi-Usa and to everyone's shock except Hermes and Setsuna, Ami answered.

"It's the native language of Mercury. The language that bears the closest similarity in today's world is French." The explanation was spoken in a voice free from emotion and that more than anything sent alarm bells ringing their heads. "It is a logical riddle and this is what Athena said _'Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son. Who is the man?'_ And this is the answer."

As one Hermes and Ami intoned **"Réponse à cette devinette est simple - l'homme est mon fils."**

Ami turned around and looked at the others with unseeing eyes before saying "Answer to this riddle is simple - the man is my son."

At that moment the doors swung open with a groan of distress as if it hadn't being open in centuries. Hermes turned around and spoke "If you wish to enter and see the fight you may."

It finally prompted movement from the formerly frozen senshi and the first to enter the room was Makoto who yelped "Holy shit that's cold!" upon entering.

The next to enter where Rei and Usagi with Chibi-Usa in between them to offer some extra heat. After them came Minako, Haruka and Michiru with shudders at the extreme cold. Luna and Artemis felt the freezing temperature even through their coats. Hotaru and Setsuna went in last, Hotaru wearing Setsuna's Letterman Jacket with the hood pulled over her head. Finally Ami and Hermes entered with the door closing on their heels with a resounding boom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The room which they had stepped into was constructed from a stone not found on earth; it had a color not unlike ice. The only movement in the room was water pouring down from a fountain depicting a woman holding a spear and shield. Mist clung across the room which created an atmosphere of despair and melancholy which brought back unpleasant memories for the Inner Senshi especially Usagi.

"Is it me or does this feel like Queen Beryl anyone? It feels like **that** place. Please don't let history repeat itself." Shivered Usagi from the cold and memories brought to light. Rei moved closer and wrapped her arms around Usagi to help ward off the cold and memories, Makoto and Minako laid a hand to reassure their Princess that they were all there. The Outer Senshi plus Chibi-Usa looked confused at their comrades' reaction minus Setsuna who had a look of sympathy on her face at the memories invoked by the room.

Hotaru shivered as the wind blew coldly across the room and looking away from Usagi who was huddled into Rei bearing a look of despair and loss, huddled even deeper into the jacket. _**'It's fucking cold here yet Ami and Hermes show no sign of noticing the chill in the room.'**_

Burrowing even further into the jacket brought a scent to her nose which puzzled her. _**'It smells like smoke and herbs? Why does this jacket smell like smoke and herbs?'**_ She looked behind her and saw Setsuna looking at her with an apprehensive look in her eyes. Hotaru stood there looking at Setsuna bemusedly and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong and what was up with her jacket smelling like smoke and herbs but was derailed by Ami speaking.

"Very well let us begin this fight Brother. I have places to be." Said Ami in a voice that reflected the Arctic temperature. It caused shivers not related to the room to run down her friend's backs and made her brother laugh.

"Agreed lets begin the fight!" roared Hermes with blood lust in his voice. "Choose your weapon sister."

Ami strode over to a weapons rack that had being overlooked by the group on first inspection and picked up a sword and shield with the head of Medusa on it. It caused Hermes to shake his head in fondness as he too headed to the weapons and picked up a sword and shield with Bellerophon riding Pegasus on it.

They then strode to the center of the room. To the groups amazement they stood there and stared at each other which highlighted the fact that they were siblings in a past life because they had the same facial expression of coolness which is rarely achieved by Ami. They then brought themselves to a ready position with the sword held in their right hands pointing forwards and shields in their left.

"To make this fight fair the use of powers is forbidden, so no Mercury Aqua Rhapsody Ami and no Mercury Mist Knives either Hermes! The first person to seriously maim or render unconscious their opponent wins the fight." Stated Setsuna in a voice that the others hadn't heard before except Hermes and Ami felt a shiver go down their spines at the sound. It reminded them of that stern teacher during their childhood who gave them nightmares about teachers being pure evil.

"Begin!" bellowed Setsuna before the others could open their mouths and protest this display of barbarism, and it was the sound which made instincts kick in for Ami who leaped forward towards Hermes and vice versa for Hermes.

They clashed in the middle of their leaps with swords straining against each other in a test of strength which found both of them evenly matched. With a push Ami back flipped away from Hermes who let out a grunt as her legs kicked him in the chest. He staggered backwards which gave Ami a chance to swing her sword swiftly downwards his chest but was blocked by the shield he swung forward. _**'Hellfire she hasn't lost her skill at this.'**_ Thought Hermes with a grin of wonder in place.

'_**What just happened?'**_ Ami wondered at the ease with which she just attacked her brother. The same question plagued her teammate's minds as well, only Hotaru asked Setsuna "Setsuna, what just happened to Ami?"

"Her Prince instincts woke up. Now we will see what made Mercury a feared warrior on the frontlines during the Silver Millennium" boasted Setsuna with motherly pride in her eyes.

"Ami a feared warrior? But that's impossible, she can't even fight properly in this lifetime!" exclaimed Haruka in alarm at the notion of Ami being a combatant.

While this was going on Ami and Hermes had exchanged and dealt blows which were blocked by sword and shield. Blood danced in the air and splattered the floor making it slippery but what chilled the watchers blood were the looks on both Ami and Hermes faces.

It was a primal look that spoke of fighting for the right to survive and pass their bloodline down to the next generation of warriors. It was a look that Setsuna could empathize with as she had being on battlefields where just staying alive from one fighter to another was an achievement worth celebrating by indulging that most basic urge of life- sex which dulled the blood lust and returned them to humans in a manner. It also meant that those that survived the fighting were worthy of passing both their family line and blood line down to the next generation and it was an aspect not found often on the Earth.

Ami then performed a move that the others hadn't seen before which was a dive and roll maneuver moving her under Hermes sword and shield, and raising her sword as she came out of the dive, she sliced at his chest leaving a thin line of blood behind. In response he brought his sword down on her head with the hilt leading.

She dodged it and counterattacked with slamming her shield into his and swinging for his sword arm and missed by Hermes moving away. They disengaged from each other and begin circling around in a defensive posture.

Hermes then moved into Ami with blinding speed and unleashed a barrage of strikes that left gashes in her skin. She retaliated by swiping at Hermes legs in a side swipe which threatened to topple him onto the ground, which he dodged by jumping over the leg as it passed.

'_**Got you now!'**_ A grin erupted on Ami's face as Hermes jumped up which caused a look of confusion to pass over his face before she delivered the answer in the form of a thrust at his side. He parried and still in the air aimed at her waist swung leaving behind a deep wound that gushed blood. Then Ami swung her leg and nailed him in the one area where males can be disarmed easily. _**'Motherfucker that hurt' **_thought Hermes in an octave higher than his usual voice while the senshi as a whole winced and flinched on his behalf.

"Ouch that was a low blow Ami" grimaced Michiru.

"Well the rules was no powers and no killing so she didn't break the rules technically" murmured Setsuna who frowned at the thought of Ami unleashing it on unsuspecting males _**'**__**Nocens information.**__**'**_ _'Bad idea.'_

The fight continued in this vein until Ami slipped on the blood soaked floor falling down and catching the edge of Hermes sword in her face rendering her seriously maimed and he quickly slammed the sword on her temple making her unconscious.

"Hermes is the winner of the fight!" intoned Setsuna and just after she had announced the winner there was a burst of blue light. After the light had faded there appeared a Sapphire Torc fashioned in waves hovering at eye level. Hermes reached out a hand that visibly trembled as it neared the Torc until it touched his hand at which there was a boom and a flash of lighting leaving behind no trace of Hermes.

"He's gone isn't he?" grinned Haruka while running to Ami.

"No he's gone to his master to report his success" Setsuna growled at the thought of his master being unleashed on the planet. This sound prompted Hotaru to frown at the thought of more dangerous people wandering around the place and harming innocent people.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile in Ami's mind she floated in water with her eyes closed and creating ripples which continued forever as she moved while lying there. After an interminable amount of time had passed she opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of darkness. _**'Where am I? How did I get here? Where is here anyway?'**_ she thought in a fuzzy way that only those suffering from a concussion can have. She then sensed a pinging sound echoing throughout the area making her furrow her brow in confusion at the familiarity of the sound. _**'This feels familiar, like I have done this before in a past life.'**_ A part of her was aware of the irony in the statement, but another part was confused because she couldn't remember a time during the Silver Millennium when she was in this situation after facing a man who called himself her brother.

At the thought of Hermes sorrow crashed over her like a wave drowning her in its inky depths of despair. _**'Why was he so intent on reclaiming his Jewel along with fighting me?'**_ moaned Ami and a female voice answered.

"Because he wants to defeat my Chosen and reclaim his full power, Prince Mercury."

Ami startled at the sound of Athena's voice within her sub-conscious and the area around blurred until she was standing in a field of goldenrod and roses of the colors yellow, peach and light pink. Looking around Ami spotted a woman in the distance and began to approach her. As she came closer the woman turned around clutching a spear and shield with the head of Medusa on it. With a jolt Ami recognized her as Athena but she hesitantly enquired "Athena?" she responded with a nod.

"Hello Prince Mercury, we meet again." Spoke Athena in a dispassionate voice "You have come to claim your birthright have you not?"

"What birthright?" said Ami in confusion making Athena look sad at the answer and turned around to stare in the distance. Ami stepped up to Athena and the sight took her breath away. Floating in front of Athena and Ami was a Sapphire Torc with waves engraved with such skill that it looked like actual waves.

"What is this?" Ami asked as she inched closer to the Torc.

Athena said "It's the Sapphire Torc. It is the birthright of the first Prince of Mercury who is a Sailor Senshi. It is one of the Water jewels used by people with the affinity for Water and can be used to harness the Seas for travel across great distances in a hurry. When the two jewels are used in tandem a special effect takes place. It also symbolizes that you are the rightful Ruler of the Waters. Go ahead take it." Ami stretched out her hand and grasped the Sapphire which flashed with light then disappeared into Ami's body to materialize around her neck.

"Now you must wake up."


	4. Mercury's Revealations

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**The Garnet's Queen: Mercury's Revelations **

Hotaru paced up and down the hallway outside Ami's room at the hospital where Ami's mom worked at, feeling agitated and apprehensive about Ami's improvement. Ami's doctors were talking to her mother about the extent of her injuries, and they were probably wondering where she got the sword injuries from as she wasn't involved in sword fighting tournaments to their knowledge.

Her pacing brought her closer to Setsuna who was watching the others who were sitting in chairs scattered up and down the hallway, waiting for the go ahead to see Ami. There was an outlandish look in her eyes when she glanced at Hotaru as she walked past her and she felt her eyes on her back.

"How much longer is this going to take?!" exploded Makoto with worry over Ami who was currently in surgery for the slashes that marred her body including the one on her face.

"She will be out in a few hours, Jupiter, so I suggest you calm down or would you like to reveal who you are to the world?" growled Setsuna at Makoto who was showing signs of loosing lightning at the next unfortunate soul to walk down the hallway. _**'**__**Fucking Abyssus Jupiter, imperium vestri!**__**'**_ _'Fucking Hell Jupiter, control yourself!'_ Setsuna thought with growing alarm at the thought of having their cover blown by a girl-child who couldn't be in command of herself.

Makoto enquired of Setsuna "What do you mean Setsuna?"

Hotaru answered in Setsuna's stead because she was struggling to keep her temper in check "You were giving off mini-lighting Makoto" At that answer Makoto looked sheepish and finally sat down looking at the floor. Silence reigned for minutes in the hallway which was soothing to its sovereign allowing her to calm herself down.

Setsuna closed her eyes and emptied her mind of distractions to focus on Ami's soul and to her delight it was glowing strongly with life and it pulsed in time with the tides of the planet's waters. At the revelation that one of her little sisters was alright she started humming a poignant tune from a song learned in her youth from her mother which slowly caught the others attention along with Ami's soul which glowed even brighter.

"What's that song you're humming Setsuna?" asked Hotaru as it niggled at her soul like she should know it.

"A song learned from my mother during my youth before the Silver Millennium." Answered Setsuna who was suddenly assaulted with the sound of screaming and swords clashing in violence which made her flinch slightly.

Eyes narrowed at the flinch and wondering what caused it, Hotaru asked "Can you sing it for us please?" adding a puppy pout to be safe.

Setsuna nodded and closed her eyes to center herself and drew the words from the depths of her soul into the light of day.

"**The song I perceive as I wander through the woods through the**

**Dim light of dawn, lilts as it's carried on soft shifting winds**

**Through the stillness of this early morn.**

**"Upon the hill, east of the woods, the old man stood rapt in**

**Thought; gazing, contemplative and lost in himself. **

**His old hands, Fingers long and thin, but rugged, grasped the wooden staff. **

**It was familiar in his hand; crooked yet strong. **

**How many times?**

**How often had he before this stood on this very place, lost within**

**Himself; rapt in reflection? **

**A light breeze swelled about him **

**Ruffling his hair and wisps of beard, grey with age and wisdom of**

**Years. **

**He had seen much, experienced much and known friends**

**In the Hidden Lands. **

**But that was before; before the Fall.**

**Glancing downward, a sea of activity, the forest teeming with life**

**And lives. **

**But lives are merely a doorway where through can be**

**Expressed the nature of the Ancient; the one who abides within**

**The Hidden Lands. **

**The old man thinks 'I am become not what**

**was intended but through intent am become.' **

**And so, in servitude**

**to human heart, he made forfeit that which was his; the intangible**

**for the tangible, the imperishable for the mortal."**

**By now I am intoxicated by the surreality of the tale, viewing**

**Myself in the old man, and at last it dawns and I realise the very**

**Nature of mankind, and of myself, and I lay down to cry.**

**"In his youth, the Old man wielded the Garensword, but not now.**

**And yet, the legend holds that one day, Man shall wield the**

**Two-edged blade once more to the conquest of nations and**

**Strongholds and powers beyond this realm."**

**I raise my eyes as the song comes to an end and a stranger**

**Approaches as though she's a friend. **

**Extending her hand I accept**

**it and rise. **

**Standing, she looks into my eyes. "De-nyl, we have a**

**Long way to go. **

**There is so much, too much, that I have to show you."**

**"If the truth is what you seek, it is only with the Ancient whose**

**Face is never seen. **

**He remains within the Hidden Lands and may**

**only be reached with the Garensword in hand. **

**Let us depart from this place."**

**I was relieved to learn that I would not be alone in my quest. **

**For**

**That day, Destiny became my guide. **

**I released my falcon, the bird**

**soaring high and free above the forest canopy. **

**And yet there**

**Remained within my heart the lingering memory of that tragic Fall; **

**The wretched nature of mankind and of myself.**

**Am I who I think I am?**

**Am I even alive?"**

A horrified silence fell over the hallway as Setsuna finished singing the grim song about the destiny of man. Rei looked enlightened as if the song awoke some ancient part of herself that she had forgotten even existed before the fall. Usagi and Hotaru on the other hand looked bemused at the song about the fall of Man or the Silver Millennium which held some sway over their lives. The song's echoes within their ears and souls which made Ami's soul blaze like a mini-sun of blue.

"What the fuck was that?" exploded Haruka with the words of the song still lingering in her ears. The song created unease within her soul as if it had being sung to her before by someone who was there at the Fall. That feeling frightened her so much she covered it up with anger.

"The song you asked me to sing Haruka." Quipped Setsuna with a look of anger which subtly twisted her face into something primal and dangerous. When Hotaru saw that face, she had to suppress a shiver of desire from traveling down to pool in her stomach. It was the look of a Warrior-King getting ready to defend what was his and his alone. _**'Why does that look familiar to me?'**_ she wondered and looked at Usagi who noticed the look on Setsuna's face but was staring at Rei who shifted under the intense stare from Usagi.

Ami's mother came up to the group at the right moment to deflect Setsuna's anger at Haruka into concern for one of her younger sisters. "She's out of surgery for now and is on her way up from the intensive care unit." She told them and watched the looks of relief pass over their faces.

'_**Gratias ago vos Kronos pro vigilo super Ami.**__** ' **__'Thank you Kronos for watching over Ami.'_ Thought Setsuna with relief and asked Ami's mother "Can we go and see her?"

She stared at Setsuna who met her gaze with her wine colored one and projected calmness at the younger woman. She nodded and led them to Ami's room and commented that she had other patients to attend to. Makoto grabbed the door handle and opened the door to step inside.

A voice drifted out saying "Jesus Fucking Christ" in a painful manner making them wince as one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ami felt her consciousness surface in a space filled with cobwebs, making her wince at the familiar feeling. She opened her eyes a few times drifting in and out of consciousness until her mind began to wake up and notice her surroundings. _**'I'm in the hospital?'**_ she thought blurrily before noticing her pounding head and stinging face.

'_**What happened?'**_ she wondered before she was unexpectedly battered by memories of the fight and her humiliating defeat at the hands of her brother making her screw up her face. She regretted that movement because the pain exploded into stabbing pain that went straight to her pounding temple.

"Jesus Fucking Christ" she swore in a pain filled voice.

"Now is that anyway to greet your friends, Prince Mercury? Especially when they have come a long way to see you alive." a voice teased her from the doorway dragging her attention from the pain and onto the speaker. Setsuna stood staring at her with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Ami smirked at Setsuna pointedly ignoring the gasps of surprise at the sight "Look who's talking. If I recall correctly you weren't the nicest person to be around when you were hurt. In fact the last time you were hurt, you were cursing up quite the storm to make a sailor blush. Of course in your defense you did just get hit with a combined attack from all of us excepting Usagi and Chibi-usa who wasn't around then."

Setsuna cringed at the memory and commented "Anyone else would have being out for a month, I was back on my feet in a week" while rubbing at her chest.

The action that Setsuna made had Ami looking guilty and sad, which prompted her to say "How's the chest?" in a sincere voice.

Setsuna gave a reassuring wink at Ami and said "It's fine just a memory." causing Hotaru to look at Setsuna with a concerned look on her face. _**'What is Ami talking about?'**_ she wondered in panic at the thought of attacking Setsuna which made her heart ache.

"Setsuna why did you call Ami, Prince Mercury instead of Princess Mercury?" asked Makoto in a voice of panic over the implications of the title.

Setsuna stared at Makoto in disbelief and said "It is her true title now that she has awakened in more ways then one." She sighed and continued "It's about time for the rest of you as well." Making Ami smirk at the thought _**'This will be interesting.'**_

"What do you mean, Setsuna?" demanded Michiru with panic in her voice over the fact that they will get attacked again. _**'We can't get peace and quiet this close to the formation of Crystal Tokyo?'**_ she thought with despair.

"Precisely what I mean Michiru is that all of you will have to pass a trial to truly awaken your full potential." Stated Setsuna in a voice that drove shivers down their spines. _**'**__**Quis did EGO operor promereor is cruciatus Kronos?**__**' **__'What did I do to deserve this torture Kronos?'_ she lamented silently.

Rei diverted the topic by asking "Speaking of attaining our full potential, how do you feel Ami?"

"Sore and aching and I am hearing…" she paused then thought _**'why am I hearing the sound of water lapping at the shores of the world.'**_

"Hear what Ami?" asked Usagi with a knowing look on her face that made Ami think _**'what does she know about what I am going through?'**_ which made feel her happy and wary at the same time.

"You can hear the waters of the planet, can't you Ami?" spoke Setsuna in a wondering voice full of hope to which Ami replied with a nod and a grin baffling her friends except for Usagi who grinned unnoticed by the others at Ami with happiness.

That nod caused something to flash into the eyes of her friends blinding them momentarily. When their eyes recovered they saw a Torc blazing blue around Ami's neck casting a portion of her face into shadow making her seem dangerous which they ignored. They were more focused on what Ami had around her neck.

"Ami what is that around your neck?" enquired Makoto with confusion _**'didn't we just see Hermes take off with that particular Torc?'**_

"It's the Sapphire Torc. It's the birthright of the Ruler of Mercury." Stated Ami with an emotionless face to prevent them from asking questions about it which didn't work.

"Didn't we see your brother take off with that? Why do you have it now?" badgered Minako which brought a sad smile to Ami's face. _**'It's been a long time since I last saw you, Prince Minako of Venus. She who could light up a room and command men in an effortless manner. You were the Court's Darling.'**_

She then looked at Haruka who was staring at Ami while holding Michiru's hand and wondered _**'Prince Haruka as well. It's been a while since I last saw the Prince of Wind run for the sheer hell of it. Or even relax with the rest of us. Forever on guard, no… there are two others that are forever guarding.'**_

Then she switched her attention from Haruka to Michiru and wondered _**'The other half of the Wind Prince is the Sea Prince. She who steadied the rest of the Sailor Senshi by acting as a voice of reason to offer another side to the argument. The other bearer of Water.'**_

Makoto captured her attention by her sighing and sharing grins with Ami _**'The Prince of Lightning. She was the chef and protector for those who couldn't defend themselves. Some things don't really change.'**_

Hotaru shifted and closed the jacket to get warmer catching the awareness of Ami who wondered at the person hiding inside her. _**'This woman who stands before me wears the jacket of the Gate Keeper as if she has a right to it. Just who is she to command the respect and care of the Solidarity Senshi? She is of Silence but what is her Rank?'**_

Then Ami's concentration was captured by Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Rei leaning close together and whispering as not to disturb the others. As she stared at Usagi and Chibi-Usa her mind wandered _**'The Queens of the future Tokyo and one of them is the mother to Chibi-usa. They both represent Light and Compassion for the entire Galaxy. Usagi in particular carries scars from all the fights that can't be seen.'**_

Then her mind switched to Rei, who was one of her closest friends and found her leaning against the wall never taking her eyes off Usagi which struck her odd, considering the intense stare Usagi was under. _**'The Prince of Fire who can see when danger approaches through the use of fire. But I get this feeling that she is hiding something dark and dangerous from the rest of us. Something that weighs heavy upon her brow and makes her really want to protect Usagi to the point of fanaticism.'**_

Then her gaze turned at last to Setsuna who was watching Hotaru while standing at the window blocking most of the light thus casting her profile into darkness. _**'Just who is she? One part of her is the soldier forged in the fires of war. Another part is a caring woman to those that earned that respect. Like Rei something weighs her down making her look older before her time.'**_

While looking at Setsuna flashes of memories and sounds assaulted her.

**Flashback**

_-The smell of fire filled her nostrils making her hunch over coughing. As she did so the image of a Banner with four squares of two shades of blue over which a sigil of an owl was imposed in the center and it was burning.-_

_-Makoto smiling at her wearing an outfit similar to the ones worn by the fallen generals of earth.-_

_-Hotaru laughing at something Setsuna said and gazing at her like she was important to her.-_

_-Haruka and Michiru clashing in a field laughing at each other as they dodged each other's sword strike.-_

_-The metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she surveyed the battlefield for any enemy survivors-_

With a jolt she snapped out of the memories just in time to see Makoto reaching for the Sapphire around her neck. She reacted purely on instinct and shoved Makoto away from her in an attempt to keep herself under control.

Makoto and the others stared at Ami like she grew another head and finally Haruka exploded at her "What the hell just happened here?!"


	5. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

It's fucking cold here T.T

Lols O.O Easy Puff when your review showed up I already had the chapters typed up and ready to go so sorry I didn't acknowledge you there. Have a plate of double choc chip cookies fresh from the bakers for reminding me about that. And to answer your questions one of them will be answered in this chapter.

Without further ado here's the next chapter.

The Garnet's Queen Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Hotaru gawped at Ami over her reaction to Makoto reaching for the Sapphire torc when the primal look of fear in Ami's eyes registered. _**'Why is she so frightened? And what's going on with Rei and Setsuna?'**_ she wondered uneasily. Then movements to her right made her head whip around in panic over someone retaliating _**'WAIT… what?'**_

The movements belonged to Rei who looked at Ami before panning her gaze around the room. Her gaze made the others flinched making Hotaru confused as to why until her eyes met Rei's making her understand why the others flinched. They burned with an unholy rage at the situation making her think of the sun going supernova. Then they moved to Setsuna who counteracted with the coldness of space making Rei calm down.

'_**To hell with this I am going to calm Ami down before it escalates any further.'**_ She reflected determinedly before moving closer to the bed. Before she took a few steps Setsuna stepped in front of her blocking her advance. _**'What the…'**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rei's eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns as they burned into Setsuna's making her feel round the bend. She countered with the stare of the Gate Keeper which reflected the void between stars and the darkness of her domain which cooled Mar's fire to a manageable level. She then switched her concentration to Ami.

Setsuna stared at Ami with a mixture of exasperation and concern at a seemingly irrational reaction to a harmless movement made by Makoto. At the look of confusion on Ami's face it deepened her concern until movement caught her eyes snapping her head around. The movement belonged to Hotaru who was moving closer to the bed which set off long buried instincts inside her psyche. _**'**__**EGO sum non tabellae Hotaru adepto vulnero quoniam Ami est having perturbo insignio amicus ex inimicus ibidem.**__**' **__'I am not letting Hotaru get hurt because Ami is having trouble distinguishing friend from foe at the moment.'_

She moved over to cut off Hotaru from reaching the bed which placed herself closer to Ami who watched her warily. She leaned closer and looked at Ami for any tell tale signs of her attacking the group in a fit of misguided hostility. She didn't find any which made her relieved until the defiant look in Ami's eyes registered making her silently snarl at Ami. At the movement Ami cringed away from both Setsuna and Rei whose eyes were blazing with an unholy light.

She leaned even closer ignoring Makoto's murderous glare sent in her direction and murmured "Ami do you know where you are right now?" To which she replied with a jerky nod and Setsuna said "That's good. That means I can sing a certain song the senshi sung when they were hunting two of their own during the Silver Millennium."

Ami paled to the point of looking fit to pass out and cried out "Please don't sing **that** particular song please Setsuna!" what got the group's awareness was the pure fear and sorrow in her voice as she pleaded with the ruler of the Underworld for leniency.

Setsuna shrugged carelessly and said an apologetic "Sorry." But it never reached her eyes which reverted back to both the cold eyes of the Gate Keeper and ruler of the Underworld. "Maybe it would better if the others heard this song as well. Just to remind them that everything isn't sunshine and rainbows. **'Never assume that people are who they say they are.'**"

As she spoke a fire began to burn inside her swamping her thoughts. _**'**__**Oh Haud its ut vicis iterum**__**' **__'Oh No it's that time again'_ she thought with a quick glance at Rei who nodded with a grimness not found on her face often. The way she said the last sentence sent shudders up their spines except for Rei looked who looked forbidding at the implications of singing that song at the present time. Then in a voice that revealed her abhorrence and distaste Setsuna sung the hunting song from long ago.

"**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Evil as plain as the scars on their faces**

**Deception (An outrage!)****"**

Rei then joined in singing the song revealing her knowledge of it as well as her hatred and rage at the people who sung the song. As they both continued singing Hotaru and Usagi looked saddened at the thought of their parents and friends hunting someone.

"**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**They asked for trouble the moment they came**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**(You know these Outsider types)**

**Evil as plain as the scars on their faces**

**(See you later, agitator!)**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**(Just leave us alone!)**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**(Traitors, go back with your own!)**

**They asked for trouble the moment they came**

**(See you later, agitator!)**

**Born in grief**

**Raised in hate**

**Helpless to defy their fate**

**Let them run**

**Let them live**

As one the sailor senshi flinched both at the murderous tone both in the singer voices as well as the lyrics. Rei in particular glared at Haruka and Makoto who flinched at the rage present in her eyes which gave them a reddish tinge in the color. Setsuna still looked at Ami but allowed her gaze to rest on Minako and Michiru in equal turns of hatred. Still they kept singing the song as if their lives depended on it.

**But do not forget what we cannot forgive**

**And they are not one of us**

**They have never been one of us**

**They are not part of us**

**Not our kind**

**Somebody once lied to us**

**Now we're not so blind**

**For we knew they would do what they've done**

**And we know that they'll never be one of us**

**They are not one of us**

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception****"**

Afterwards the room fell so silent that the only sound that broke it was the sound of Ami crying which made Makoto glare at Rei and Setsuna who showed no emotion what so ever at making Mercury cry. Ami meanwhile was crying because she could feel the sense of betrayal and anger emanating from both Setsuna and Rei. The ones who suffered under their gazes thought _**'What happened to make them turn on us with no warning both then and now?'**_

Hotaru approached Setsuna carefully like a wild animal and spoke in a gentle voice designed to be calming "What was that about?" making Setsuna glare at Hotaru like she wanted nothing more than to grab her and do unspeakable things to her to hear her scream. Rei on the other hand looked at Usagi as if she wanted to take her away from her fate and let her be happy away from her friends.

Finally Ami croaked out "What month is it and is it related to…?" making Makoto move over to cover her protectively from the terrible stares of Rei and Setsuna combined.

Setsuna rumbled the answer "What's the one time that happens every year that makes every Prince and Warlord cranky and bitchy to the point of insanity?"

When Ami digested the question, she loosed a groan of suffering and said "Fucking hell! That's this month?" making Setsuna and Rei nod and the others confused.

"What's going on Ami?" demanded Minako with a tone of fear. Ami thought _**'She and the others have every reason to fear this particular month out of 11 in a year. I'm not even fully awakened and I can already feel the fire burning inside me, trying to get out.'**_ She shivered and looked at Rei who stared back with eyes that spoke of a need so strong that she averted her gaze.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Usagi was standing there with clasped hands in front of her looking sad at the feelings of betrayal, rage and grief that are rampant in the room. _**'What's going with Rei and Sestsuna?'**_ she thought bewildered at the sudden change in mood. Suddenly she wished that Mamoru was here to defuse the situation but he was currently in America finishing his studies.

Setsuna's back was ramrod straight and some of her beautiful hair started to gain more of a spiked appearance in her rage which had obviously being boiling for a while now. Rei's body language on the other had a loose look that screamed danger in Usagi's eyes because she resembled a wolf getting ready to pounce. _**'What did they remember about the past? No… what got Rei angry to the point where the fires of war are smoldering in her eyes?'**_ she felt a flash of memories from her past.

_-A room decked out in royal purple and red with a banner of a red wolf snarling over a field of purple filled her vision with the motto blazing into her mind. There was a fire crackling in the hearth with the scent of herbs and wood filling the room.-_

_-Rei decked out in a red and purple outfit reminiscent of Mamoru's outfit in the Silver __Millennium. There was a difference in terms of weapons because Rei carried a bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulders along with a sword at her hip. The image created feelings of safety and joy in her heart but there was something wrong. Rei's face was contorted into something primal and ancient.-_

_-A feeling of pleasurable pain in her lower body alerting her to the warm presence beside her. She remembered a flash of pain following a hard object slipping between her legs which was then forgotten.-_

_-"Serenity! This behaviour is unacceptable of a woman about to be married to a Prince." Rebuked Luna at her charge's antics.-_

_-Mar's arms around her holding her together after the news of her engagement to the new Prince of Earth.-_

_-Setsuna glaring at Queen Selenity over the crumpled body of Hotaru with a woman baring a sword standing behind her looking remorseful.-_

With a start she came back to the present just in time to see Hotaru evade Setsuna and approach Ami who looked wary.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hotaru strode over to Ami bypassing Setsuna who was glaring at her making her feel sad at the fact that Setsuna hated her. Ami on the other hand stared at Hotaru with a wary look like she would be shouted at for causing a ruckus. She leaned down ignoring Setsuna's grumbles that erupted behind her and said "Are you ok Ami?"

Ami replied with a shaky "yes just a little shaken."

Makoto glared at Setsuna and Rei in equal parts for making Ami cry and singing an upsetting song. Rei ignored her in favor of looking out the window at the storm clouds that blotted out the sun. _**'How ironic that the storm we are facing is wiping out the sun of the future.'**_ She thought detachedly as nature cowered under the storm's fury.

Setsuna on the other hand stared at Hotaru at the corners of her eyes while facing the rest of the Outers. Haruka and Michiru looked at her in horror for her out of character behavior so far in the course of the day. Hotaru then turned around capturing everyone's attention except for Rei and Setsuna who turned around and paced away from the bed.

Ami spoke when Setsuna nearly reached the door "I'm sorry for what my past self did to you and Rei all those years ago."

Setsuna halted and half turned around to look at and answered "Apology accepted." In a tone that indicated she wasn't going to forgive the group anytime soon. Hotaru thought 'can you blame her for wanting to stay away from us?' as Setsuna moved towards the door.

She strode out with a predatory grace that sent shivers racing down Hotaru's spine in response.


End file.
